El sometido Cullen
by LiahDragga
Summary: One Shoot: ¿Qué pasaría si un día eras play Boy y al otro pasas a ser sometido? Esta es mi historia: Soy Edward Sometido Cullen, ex play boy y un enamorado chico. TH


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Yo sólo juego con los personajes en mi estado de aburrimiento. **

**Edward sometido Cullen...**

**.**

**.**

-¡Amor! – gritaba mi dulce Bella - ¡¿Puedes apurarte en limpiar, muero de hambre?!

Aquí estaba yo; Edward el sometido. Mi Bella esposa estaba embarazada y yo como siempre cumpliendo sus caprichos.

_Años atrás..._

-¡Edward, sal conmigo! – gritaba Kate Denalí. En un momento fue empujada por su rubia hermana Tanya.

-¡No, sal conmigo! – gritaba Tanya. Sí, yo era un play boy. Todas siempre querían salir conmigo.

Tenía una pequeña libreta donde estaba mis aventuras, ignoré a las chicas y corrí a mi casillero a buscarla. En el camino me detuve mucho, ya que había que saludar a cada una de mis pretendientes.

Llegué a mi casillero, y saque ese _"pequeño"_ cuaderno azul.

_Lauren Mallory: _

_Citas: 6 _

_Hechos: hemos cenado, ido al cine, revolcado en su cama más veces que el número de citas._

_Conclusión: Es muy fácil para volverla a invitar, quizás la llame cuando este necesitado, o sea nunca. _

_Jessica Stanley: _

_Citas: 3 _

_Hechos: Nos hemos revolcado muchas veces en la parte trasera de su auto, ido al cine 3 y luego lo hacemos en el baño del mismo lugar._

_Conclusión: Muy fácil._

_Ángela Weber: _

_Citas: 0_

_Hechos: Ha engañado a su novio Ben, conmigo unas seis veces. ¿Qué cosas? Lo mismo de siempre. Buscan sexo. _

_Conclusión: Su novio no le da lo que ella quiere, por eso viene a mi. _

_Tanya Denalí: _

_Citas: 10_

_Hechos: cena, sexo; repetimos lo mismo en todas las citas. Da buenos besos – al menos – y nada más._

_Conclusión: Quizás sea una buena novia. _

_Kate Denalí:_

_Citas: 8 _

_Hechos: Tuvimos dos veces sexo, las otras se resistió, pero la pase realmente bien, bailamos, cenamos y todo eso. _

_Conclusión: Es un tanto recatada. _

Y así seguía mi cuaderno. Hace un mes me tome la molestia de contar las chicas que habían pasado por _"mi cama"._

Eran _115_. Pero de ese mes a este... bueno ya no tengo los recuerdos.

Ese día, todo el mundo alardeaba por la nueva chica que llegaría a este tedioso pueblo, ella venía de _Phoenix_. Así que seguramente sería muy atractiva.

Era hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos, Jasper Withlock, Emmett McCarty, y James y Laurent.

-¡Hey! – me saludaron al unísono cuando me senté.

-Eddie – me molestó Emmett – supiste de la nueva chica.¿Eh?

-Sí, algo así, viene de Phoenix,¿no? – me hice el desentendido.

-Sí, así que debe ser rubia...- comenzó James.

-De grandes pechos...- siguió Emmett.

-Bronceada – dijo Laurent.

- Y quizás porrista – finalizó Jasper.

Y justo por esa puerta, entró un bello ángel. Pálida, de ojos chocolate, un hermoso cabello que caía en forma de cascada por sus hombre, menuda cintura, en fin muy Bella.

-Al parecer es ella – comunico Jasper. Se veía tan frágil que sentí la extraña necesidad de protegerla, sobre todo por las arpías con quienes se juntaba.

Con Stanley, Mallory y las Denalí.

- Mi primera caza – dijo James – es mía la vi primero.

En ese momento sentí una rabia enorme. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a tocar a semejante ángel?

-Nadie se le acerqué – sentencie.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

.

.

Me tocó sentarme con ella en biología, su aroma a fresas me tenía vuelto loco.

Era mi momento de saludarla.

-Hola – ella me miró y me quede perdido en sus ojos por unos momentos – Soy Edward Cullen.

-Me hablaron de ti – y me ignoró. ¡Demonios!

-Creo que te deben haber dichos mentiras – le sonreí torcidamente, sabía que con eso caería a mis pies. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Tú eres Bella Swan, ¿No? –

-Parece que ya sabes todo sobre mi – dijo por lo bajo.

En eso tocó el timbre.

Lamentablemente era día viernes. Tendría que esperar hasta el lunes.

.

.

.

_Lunes en la mañana. _

¡Al fin!

Todo el día Isabella Marie Swan, me había ignorado. Ahora ella se juntaba con Alice Brandon, Ángela Weber y Rosalie Hale. Lamentablemente mis planes de acercarme a ella estaban arruinados.

Había vigilado cada movimiento de ella, había pedido cambio de horario para que sus clases quedaran junto a las mías.

Era todo un psicópata.

.

.

_Martes:_

¡Ella me sonrió! Soy el tarado más feliz en esta mierda de mundo. En esta mierda de pueblo.

Ahora me tocaba teatro con ella, y hoy haríamos una presentación de Amor y odio al estilo Hollywood con parejas al azar. Por suerte mi padre tenía mucho dinero, y soborne al maestro, para que me tocara con Bella.

-Denalí y Newton, parejas –

-McCarty con Hale – sabía que Emmett estaba loco por Rosalie, así que el aprovecharía este trabajo.

- Swan y Cullen - ¡Bien!

-Ahora les diré que escena harán.

A nosotros nos toco pelea y beso de reconciliación. Notaba a Bella tensa.

-Bien tienen media hora para practicar y luego presentar su trabajo.

.

.

-Swan, Cullen, les toca. – anunció el profesor.

-¡Basta Edward deja de molestarme! – gritó Bella, claramente actuando.

-¡No, Bella! ¡Desde que llegué aquí me tienes loco! ¡¿Entiendes?! – entonces me acerqué a ella y me empujo, la tomé por la cintura y probé esos dulces y rosados labios que me gritaban _"bésame"._ Era como el paraíso, me gustaría haber seguido besando aquellos labios, pero el profesor corto la escena.

Nos bajamos del escenario y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Me acerqué y le susurre al oído.

-Me gustas, Swan – ella se tensó.

_-Apenas me conoces_ – y se fue.

.

.

Ya iba un mes, hablamos de nuestros gustos, nos habíamos hecho amigos. Debo decir que me estaba costando mucho esto de _"amigos"_ yo quería que ella fuera mi novia, no mi amiga. Hoy le confesaría mis sentimientos, esto es raro, ya que yo nunca he tenido novia formal.

-Bella, ¿Podemos hablar después de clases? – le pedí.

-Claro, Edward, ¿Pasa algo malo? – sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-No, no es eso.

.

.

Las clases pasaban volando y sólo quedaba el almuerzo y le confesaría mis sentimientos. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso.

-Vamos, Eddie – me decía Emmett – es sólo una chica.

-¡¿Sólo una chica?! – le grite furioso -¡Es la única que ha logrado enamorarme!

Todos en mi mesa me miraron sorprendidos. Yo, _Edward Cullen_ enamorado.

Quien lo diría.

-¡Huy! El bicho del amor te dio doble dosis – se burló James.

Los ignoré. Ahora todos estaban de novios menos yo. Emmett con Rosalie, Jasper con Alice, James con Victoria y Laurent con Irina.

Sonó el timbre para irnos. ¡Mierda!

-¡Edward! – me llamó Bella.

-H-hola Bella – genial yo nunca tartamudeaba.

-¿Vamos? – asentí con mi cabeza, nos subimos a mi volvo y la lleve a un prado que lo bauticé como el nuestro.

Llegamos al prado. Todo estaba en silencio.

-Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme? – mierda, mierda.

-Yo...bueno...este – ella me miraba divertida.

-¿Qué cosa? –

-_Yoestoyenamoradodeti _– ella me miró confundida.

-¿Perdón?

-_QueteamoBella _– nada.

-¿Amm..? -

-¡Te amo Isabella Swan! ¡Te amo demasiado, desde el primer momento en que te vi! – grite a los cuatro vientos. Ella estaba en ¿shock? Sí, creo que sí.

-Yo...también te amo – dijo luego de mucho rato de silencio.

-¿Enserio? – pregunte esperanzado.

Asintió totalmente roja. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y probé nuevamente ese delicioso manjar. Ella era mía.

_Años después..._

-¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan, como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el cura.

-Acepto – Bella ya había respondido y sólo faltaba yo.

No escuche cuando dijo "puede besar a la novia" porque yo ya lo estaba haciendo.

.

.

-¡Edward! Tengo hambre – gritaba mi hermosa esposa, ahora ya con tres meses de embarazo.

_Mis amigos me decían sometido pero yo me denominaba enamorado.

* * *

_

¡**Fue una idea flash! Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
